marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Jack-'O-Lanterns
This is an event and sequel toMarvel Zombies, Marvel Werewolves, and Marvel Vampires. It happens when a disease that turns people into cannibalistic monsters with strange pumpkin heads. It takes place in Earth-29FK. Story When the Fantastic Four came back from a trip to the Negative Zone they brought a disease with them which quickly caused them to become horrible flesh-eating creatures with deformed pumpkin-heads. Marvel Jack-O-Lanterns The Fantastic Four were kept in government facility and given dead rodents to eat so the government could run tests on the virus. One day when there was an error in the schedule, something wrong happened and they were set free. They ran through the facility eating the workers until they're disease spread. At the end of the event, the Earth-616 F.F. were accidently teleported there while chasing down Psycho-Man. The only survivors, Daken, Scarlet Which, Living Laser, and War Machine had to sacrifice thereselves so the F.F. could make to the Baxter Building and teleport back to Earth-616 to finish tracking down Psycho-Man. The surviving people without any powers were teleported to another universe. Trivia In the latest issue of Punisher: MAX the civilians who escpaed the Jack-O-Lanternverse are briefly shown telling police about a tragedy with "pumpkin-creatures", suggesting they were teleported to the MAX universe. Marvel Jack-'O-Lanterns 2: Back to the Jack-'O-Lanternverse The Earth-616 Avengers are shown battling Thanos, when Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to transport them elsewhere, and they wind up in The Jack-'O-Lanternverse, discovering 2 survivors fighting off against the Jack-'O-Lanterns, Punisher & Absorbing Man. Just then, 4 Jack-'O-Lanterns, The Sentry, Attuma, Terrax and Adam Warlock. Punisher and Absorbing Man save The Avengers and lead them to the hide-out where they meet Red Hulk, A-Bomb, X-23, Ultron and Kang The Conquerer. They manage to survive for most of the volume, besides Ultron, who is crushed by a Jack-'O-Lantern Bi-Beast, and A-Bomb, who is carried off and aten alive by Sasquatch, Juggernaut, Deadpool (who says "Hey, A-Bomb, no wonder we all wanna eat you! With all that fat we guess carbs are scared to be anywhere around you!"), and Crossbones. Later, in the last issue, Kang finally upgrades his technology and is able to transport themselves to Earth-616, but just then they are attacked by an infected Vision, Namor, Toad and Mad-Thinker and they eat Absorbing Man and Kang but Hakeye rips Kang's belt off before he is dragged away. Before the Jack-'O-Lantern's try and feed on The Avengers, Iron Man hacks into Kang's tech via Jarvis and designates the belt to transport them to Earth-616. The Jack-'O-Lanterns eat the rest of survivors but Punisher keeps shooting them and runs off before he can be aten. It is un-known if Punisher survived. Marvel Jack-'O-Lant3rns In the Jack-'O-Lanternverse, the last survivors, Doc Samson, Man-Thing, Ghost Rider, M.O.D.O.K., Titanium Man and Ulik, are seen hiding away while Doc Samson is making adjustments to M.O.D.O.K.'s technology. Ghost Rider walks into the room holding the torn-off hand of a Jack-'O-Lanternerized Howard the Duck. Ulik walks up next to Ghost Rider carrying the carcus of an infected Mandarin. Just then, Titanium man runs in being chased by a Jack-'O-Lanternerized Sinister Six (Electro, The Lizard, Vulture, Hobgoblin, Mysterio and Kraven The Hunter), when they go into a battle with the Six. For the rest of the voulme, the 6 survivors are tryng to survive. Ulik is infected by Thor, M.O.D.O.K. is killed by Deadpool (who calls him "Fat-Faced Fart-Sack."), and Doc Samson is aten by Nova. The only survivors left at the end of the volume are Ghost-Rider, Man-Thing and Titanium Man. Titanium Man, in the end, is ripped out of his suit and aten alive by an infected Ulik, and Ghost Rider and Man-Thing find a house full of surviving civilians. Ghost Rider rescues the civilians and Man-Thing sacrifices himself to save them. Ghost Rider manages to find The Vault, a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, and notices it is empty. Ghost Rider sacrifices his self and locks them in there with food to eat, water to drink and places to sleep in order for them to survive. Marvel Jack-'O-Lanterns 4: Fear of the Dark has been recently confirmed to come out in 2014. Category:Events Category:Comics Category:Earth-29FK Category:ElectricMayhem